Isaac Ray Peram Westcott
Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott 'is the main antagonist of the anime/manga/light novel ''Date A Live ''franchise who was introduced as the primary antagonist in Date A Live II until current times (volume 5-14) and one of the main antagonists of ''Pooh's Adventures. He is an evil British man works as the corrupt managing director of the largest company in the world. Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. He is an arrogant, selfish, sadistic, corrupt, and childish person who has a supernatural mind or, in other words, a "cruel" businessman with a diabolical ambition. As the Spirits represent biblical beings, Isaac Westcott represent the evil side of humanity and how humans can be worse and more monstrous than "aliens-life-forms". Due to his role in the 2nd season, as well on the game universe and in manga series, he is highly considered the most vile and vicious villain of Date A Live and the most dark villain created by Kouchi Tachibana. While most other human villains qualify as delusionals because they think what they do, no matter how evil, is all to save mankind from the Spirits; Isaac is a human who has the full reasoning of what he does, and commit all his atrocities expressly out of his own free will. History Background Not much is known about Westcott's early life. He seems to share a history with Elliot Baldwin Woodman, having worked together with him and Ellen at some point. They were the ones responsible for the First Spirit appearing in the world. However, at some point, Woodman left Westcott and Ellen and formed Ratatoskr in order to stop Westcott from reaching his goal. According to the members of DEM's Board of Directors, Westcott was also the person who both invented the Realizer and founded Deus Ex Machina Industries. Yamai Tempest Westcott made his first appearance at JGSDF base, intervening their decision on Origami's punishment. He tells the officials that he heard that an AST member was able to successfully pilot the . When he heard that General Kiritani was planing on forbidding Origami from ever using a Realizer again, he uses his connections with the Minister of Defense, Saeki, to change Origami's punishment to a two month house arrest. After the meeting, he gives Origami a card with DEM's contact information, telling her that they would assist her if she ever needs help fighting the Spirits. Despite the aid he gave, Origami remained cautious, feeling something like fear from the man that passed by her a moment ago. After leaving, he tells Ellen that everyone in the meeting were idiots that did not see how grave that matter was, viewing them as all incompetent fools who were weird enough to put the blame on a genius that is 1 in 10,000. Then, he states that if General Kiritani changes his mind, he should probably invite Origami into his own company, as it is regretful to give up someone who could pilot the . He adds that with a magic treatment performed on Origami, she could become a Wizard comparable to Mana or Artemisia. Ellen informs him that they received a report about a girl that looks identical to the Spirit had transfered into Raizen High School right after the disappeared. Intrigued, he asks what was JGDSF’s action towards this matter. After being told that they only used the low accuracy vehicle type DS-06 to classify her as a normal person, he tells Ellen that a peace-loving idiot is much scarier than anyone with dementia. Deciding to take the matter in his own hands, he asks Ellen if her body is rusty from the lack of fighting with Spirits. As Ellen reaffirms that she will never lose to any opponent, Westcott gives off an ominous smile. Summary Westcott is the current director of DEM. It is unknown when and how he ended up as Executive Director for DEM, but he seemed to be familiar with almost everything happening around the company. He also seems to know about Shido's past, since he called him Takamiya before calling him again as Itsuka. Westcott is the one responsible for minimizing the punishment for Tobiichi Origami as he seemed to be interested by Origami's ability to pilot the . He is also obsessed about harnessing the powers of the spirits in their “natural form,” making him responsible for Tohka’s transformation into Dark Tohka. Appearence "He was a tall man wearing a jet black suit. His hair was dark ash blond, and he had a pair of sharp eyes as if a knife was used to cut a slit on his face. His age should around 30 years old, yet, he was a mysterious man that gave off a feeling that of being an experienced veteran," as described by Origami. He is described as being around 30 years old, but Origami notes that he gives off the impression of an experienced veteran. Mr. Woodman also states that he left the DEM 30 years ago due to a fallout with Westcott. Can't rule out the possibility that Westcott is using magic to keep the youthful appearance, after all, was said Elliot left the DEM Industries 30 years ago, and many of the characters in the series refer to him as a person 30 years of age. May there is a possibility that Westcott is using technological-magic (Realizer) in himself not to grow old like Elliot Baldwin Woodman is doing to stay alive due to his age (between 80-70 years old). Powers/Abilities Westcott's goal involves making the Spirits go into their Inverse Form in order to extract their Qlipha Crystals from their bodies. Then, he bonds with the crystals to gain their ability to summon their Demon Kings. So far Westcott has gained the following Demon Kings: '''Demon King: Beelzebub (神蝕篇帙 (ベルゼバブ), Jinshoku Henchitsu, lit., "Tome of Divine Corruption") Weapon: Book Original Owner: Nia Honjou It can transfer information about a subject directly into his mind if he just thinks about it, as shown when Westcott found out about Shido changing the past during Tobiichi Devil, and he can freely share this information with others just by simply touching them. It can also summon shadow-like creatures from its pages that follow his every command. However, since Nia's Inverse Form was in an incomplete state because of Shido's intervention, Westcott's is also in an incomplete state. It implies that the Demon King is not as powerful as it was, and/or does not have all the powers it had when Nia was using it. Personality An evil and inhuman, Isaac demonstrates that he is different from many other humans. Isaac commit acts of atrocities against humanity for his twisted fun. He's a grown man but possesses the mind of an intelligent and psychotic child. Shido describes Westcott's personality as "one that could not just be described as just cruel or brutal but rather abnormal". At his core, Westcott relishes death, suffering, despair, fear, chaos, war and destruction. He is known as one of the most sadistic characters in the series, and often tries to make his enemies suffer in despair and fear before he kills them. He also has a great sarcastic wit. When he is in his "normal mental state" (a compound man) he is sophisticated, polite and kind to people around him in order to deceive them. He uses dark humor at times, such as saying: "Don't lose your arms in this stupid way" soon after mutilating his subordinates; and such as "Ahh... this is so tragic and sad. My heart drowns in tears to lost a valuable Wizard" after he manipulated and used Origami hatred for Spirits and turns her into a avenger. Westcott is fully aware of his reputation for cruelty among his employees, and makes no effort to deny it. He also seems to have knowledge of how to use human feelings of hatred and anger to his favor. Westcott is an intellectual cruel and unloving man, he often adresses subordinates by their surnames, he is also a man that does not talk so much. He rarely shows any sign of alarm, surprise or anguish. In normal situations Westcott is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates those he is talking primarily among the directors of the D.E.M that are part of the board of D.E.M except Ellen. Westcott is also a kind of person who does not like to repeat the same thing twice, since he sees humans as animals who follow his orders as ordered. Not only a liar, manipulative, cold-hearted and hyprocrite but dishonest with people who trust him. Due to his power that he has over his officers and over D.E.M Industries, he is very selfish and doesn't care about anyone's life and even his own. Westcott shows no sympathy for his soldiers and co-workers. Isaac Westcott brutally torture his officers if they question his orders regardless of whether if they are elite soldiers or not; which is why Westcott often install Realizers in brains of his soldiers in order to make them into "domesticated-psychopaths". Under normal circumstances, he acts honestly and respect his subordinates (for beginners who do not know his true nature). He doesn't care about things like his company or people's lives, as long he achieves his goals, or rather, he does not care about any of these things. Isaac Westcott is able to do anything evil to achieve him goals, claiming he will destroy the whole life on the planet only to achieving "one step" more close to his wish, or kill any person if necessary. He is obsessed in making the world die current and rule the future world according to his own image. He proves to be so dedicated to his desire that he does not show any value for his life as long he not have achieved his goal; showing that he prefer to die rather than turn back. Westcott initially appeared to be a very kind, very respected director and was revered by many at the beginning of his entry as director of DEM Industries. Ellen Mira Mathers, obey that he loyally without questioning him, without care of how his orders are cruel. However, this was only a mask to disguise his manipulative and very dangerous nature. In fact, he cares very little for his officers and affiliates, and is willing to use almost everyone around him as pawns to achieve his goals which their lives are simply expendable. He also seems to have a one-sided view on many things as he claims Elliot Woodman betrayed a vow hemade with him after he left the DEM. 30 years ago and formed Ratatoskr to stop him, even asking Elliot to come back to the DEM as if he saw Elliot's actions as a child throwing a tantrum. He frequently appears to play with his underlings for amusement, he does so by putting fear in some members and soldiers of the D.E.M for their failures. Being the director D.E.M Industries, Westcott controls his minions through acquired respect on the fear. Westcott holds the most turbulent individuals like Roger Murdoch in line through intimidation and mind games. Official Descripton The managing director of D.E.M Industries, Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. He is around 30 years old and a tall man with dark ash blond hair and sharp eyes. He seems to know more than he lets on, such as the knowledge of Tohka's transformed state, as well as Shido's past. All of DEM's elite Wizards refer to him with -sama, fanatically loyal, and willing to do terrible acts just because he said so. Considering Mana's amnesia before she joined D.E.M, headaches whenever she tries to remember the past, and respect for Westcott even after finding out what was done to her there is a possibility that brainwashing, conditioning, and/or a Realizer used to make them so loyal to him alone. Such as when Adeptus 3 was hesitant about a mission to capture Tohka that would expose their equipment to the public and create numerous civilian casualties just to slap Ratatoskr's face rather than use a plan to minimize both, such as the original plan on the island where the Yamai twins appeared. Yet she and the others were going ahead with it without reservation simply because Westcott said it would be for "humanities' greater good." Isaac himself has shown little care, much less humanity, in his thinking as long as his goals are realized. Whether its discussing ways to break Tohka's spirit through torture with the same manner and care one would discuss the weather, or the loss of life and D.E.M property when Tohka snapped, he never showed any sign or thought of guilt, despair, sorrow, or grief, but was happy that she inverted as if nothing else mattered. Relationships Shido Itsuka After Ellen told Westcott about a human that could control the spirits powers, Westcott took a immediate interest in Shido. In Volume 7, Westcott ordered Ellen to attack Shido, using him to drive Tohka into despair and make her go inverse. He succeeded, with Shido being nearly killed by Ellen and Tohka assuming her inverse form. After making Ellen fight Tohka, he withdrew but not before stopping himself after calling Shido by Mana's last name: Takamiya. In Volume 9, when Westcott and Ellen talked about capturing the spirits, Westcott thought that it may be better to leave Shido alone so the bond between him and the spirits could become even stronger, and then kill him to make all the spirits go inverse. Ellen Mira Mathers Westcott and Ellen have a Superior-Subordinate relationship, Ellen is his top and strongest subordinates. For unknown reasons Isaac is very tolerant of Ellen, when she failes in a mission he tries to see a positive side to her failed shares, did not know if it's because she's his assistant or if she is the strongest Wizard in the world or if he sees some love interest in her, or perhaps because he needs her until he completes his plans, don't if she is anything more than his pawn. Quotes *""…………..Haha, a boy that is able to use the Spirit's power…………..I've heard about this and thought it was impossible but, I see, so that's how it is. Haha, haha-hahahahahahahahaha!........Isn't this funny. In the end------everything was on the palm of her hands, huh." - Westcott mocking Shido. *''"You know you are involved with a sick man who will see you die? He will stand over your body, with your blood on his hands and I promise you he will laugh... not because your life means nothing to him -- but because death, for him -- is the punch line." - A henchman of Westcott warning new recruits of Westcott's sadistic personality.'' *''"Do you understand even though I am saying this much?" - Westcott to the JGSDF officers.'' *''"My aim....hm.....Ah! Yes. That would actually be very simple. I want your powers as Spirit to turn the ways of the world upside down....In order to topple the restraints of this world." - Westcott explaining his goals to the heroes.'' *''"He is a monster. He is different from us. His thoughts, value system, and his authority to make that reality... everything. We were the foolish one for looking at a dream even if it was for an instant." SImpson describing Westcott.'' *''"I say, Ellen. Maybe it would be faster if we increased the physical torture on her? Let’s start off with electrocution. And then decrease the oxygen concentration in the room, and observe her reaction. Maybe we can also try changing the air pressure. If those fail, then let’s chip her nails away, and her fingers… ah, right, maybe we can chip her teeth too. The pain felt by the nervous system will be unbearable by then. A Spirit’s body is much more resilient than a human… try feeding her poison. Ah, in that case, we should also give her tranquilizers. And then, yes, you're a virgin? How do you feel about your own chastity? The pain you will feel when we completely destroy whatever "dignity you have as a woman". In the long time you’ve spent in this world, have you had any friends or lovers? If we were to kill a loved one in front of you, how would you feel?" - Westcott talking to a captured Tohka. '' *''"The Spirits couldn't escape. What makes you think you're so lucky?" Westcott taunting our heroes. '' ''Trivia *Isaac will become Thomas, Twilight and their friends's enemy in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Date A Live. *Isaac will become Bloom's enemy in Bloom's Adventures of Date A Live. *Isaac will become Ronald McDonald and SpongeBob's enemy in Ronald McDonald and SpongeBob's Adventures of Date A Live. *He is the only Spirit who is male. *Isaac means "He who will laugh" in Hebrew, a possible refrence to his tendency to laughing at other's suffering. *He admits he loved death, war, chaos and the deaths of women and children and would do anything to end all life. *Westcott is seen as the polar opposite of Winnie the Pooh. While Pooh is a pacifist who loves nature, life, peace, justice and freedom and selflessly saved the world from evil, while Westcott is a depraved nihilist who kills millions of people, creates wars, manipulates almost everyone around him, ruins millions of innocent lives, and has no problem about killing men and torturing woman and children. * To let the heroes get the idea of just how evil Wescott is, Pooh not only compares Wescot to people like Hitler and Satan, but claims he is more evil than both of them. Gallery ''Anime'' WescottTohkaTR (3)swfew.png Wescott.jpg Isaac Ray Perham Westcott.png Vlcsnap.png|Isaac in the season 2 teaser. Sample-dbfceb9c6846e027f28c765d7572416c.jpg|Isaac and Ellen in their first appearance WescottBDVs.png|Isaac manipulating Origami WescottDatelIIF.png|Westcott looking over London. WescottBdEp8Df (2).png|Westcott thinking of ways to torture his prisoners. WescottEvilGrin.png|Westcott watching his prisoners being tortured. WescottBdEp8Df (1).png|Westcott greeting Tohka. WescottdTorturChamvbe1.png|Westcott interrogating his prisoners, promising them freedom if they tell him everything, only to kill them anyway for absolutely no reason. Wescott10274198 683066651728370 8776797631700072225 n.png|Westcott laughing at the heroes. Wescottbreakdow.png|Westcott contemplating killing his henchmen for their stupidity. Isaac Westcott.png|Westcott in the Torture Chamber Wescottfd (4).png|Westcott enjoy Shido's suffering. WescottTohkaTR.png|Westcott's evil grin. Wescott2.jpg Wescottcafereo 4571431127247.jpg Ep10dNDW.png|Westcott saying goodbye to Shido as he prepares to retreat. Wescott10411740 686197358081966 4259503431661583533 n (3).png WescottSir Issac Ray Peram Wescott (2).png|Wescott laughing while Tigger and Rabbit are being tortured Light Novel '' Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott.png 5adfb12397dda14433170a46b4b7d0a20cf48634.png|Westcott becoming an Inverse Spirit. Manga'' '' WescottiartcotttDateAtkei.png|Wescott in the DAL spin-off prequel. Dfghjklbhn.png|Isaac appearing before Edger in order to kill him. Sir_Isaac_Ray_Perham_Westcott.png DALASTL_04_176.JPG|Edgar begging for Westcott to spare his life. DALASTL_04_177.JPG|A point-of-view of Edgar dying at Westcott's feet. DALASTL_04_178.JPG|Westcott making a joke after Ellen kills Edgar. '' ''Video Games'' '' 10533547_695226870512348_1527668081262104262_n.jpg '' Category:VILLAINS Category:Complete Monster Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Date A Live characters Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Crazy characters Category:Cheap cowards Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Merciless Characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Torturer Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Rich characters Category:Leaders Category:Tricksters Category:Child Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Master Manipulators Category:For the Evulz Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Cheaters Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Teleporters Category:Villains who have successfully defeated a hero Category:Mass Murderers Category:Leader of The Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Arch rivals Category:Anime characters Category:Gas Users Category:Fearmongers Category:Males Category:Bullies Category:Intelligent characters Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Jerks Category:Usurpers Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Power Hungry Category:Charismatic villains Category:Arrogant characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Nihilists Category:British-Accented characters Category:Hypnotist Category:Aliens Category:Non-Human Category:Fighters Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Dictators Category:Lover Stealer Category:Reality Warper Category:Possessor Category:Monster Tamers Category:Provoker Category:Sarcastic characters Category:Archenemy Category:Xenophobes Category:Kidnappers Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Demons Category:Immortal characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Scientists Category:Masterminds Category:Psychopaths Category:Main Antagonist Category:Alternative/True Forms Category:Necromancers Category:Monsters Category:Liars Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Whip-Users Category:Fathers Category:Half Humans Category:Murderers Category:Genius Category:Manly villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Lawyers Category:Traitors Category:Selfish characters Category:Decepticons Category:Omnicidal Maniac Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Master of Disguise Category:Spatiokinetic Characters Category:Hybrids Category:One-Man Army Category:Psychics Category:Universal Threats Category:Egomaniacs Category:Humanoid Category:Con-Artists Category:Anime Villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:League of Ultimate Evil Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Grogar's Recruits Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:God Wannabe